tmntfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutant Legends
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutant Legends is a 2D-animated action-comedy-drama-science fiction series based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. Plot When soaked in the green glowing ooze spilled out of the canister, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael are four mutant turtle brothers who raised in the sewers of New York City and trained in the art of ninjutsu by their rodent father, Splinter. They must rise up out of the sewers to go on adventures where they end up learning to work together as a team and navigate the perils of the modern age and alien worlds in order to fulfill their destiny to become a team of heroes. Characters The Kame Clan *'Leonardo "Leo" Splinterson' - Despite being second-oldest of his brothers, Leonardo is the calm yet enthusiastic leader of the team and is known to be called "the lone wolf". He wears a blue bandanna and wields a pair of Japanese swords (first one is the katana while the second one is an ōdachi). He befriended a pet wolfdog named Lunar since he was a stray when he found him in the street. His appearance and personality are very close to his 2012 counterpart but with the same build as his 2007 counterpart. *'Donatello "Donnie" Splinterson' - Donatello is the youngest and smartest of his brothers and is known to be called "the brains on machines". He wears a purple bandanna and wields a technological Bo staff. His appearance and personality are very close to his 2012 counterpart but with the same skin color as his 2003 counterpart and the same build as his 2007 counterpart. *'Raphael "Raph" Splinterson' - Raphael is the oldest and strongest of his brothers and is known to be called "the jock on the team". He wears a red bandanna and wields a pair of punch daggers. His appearance and personality are very close to his 2012 counterpart but with the same skin color as his 2003 counterpart and the same build as his 2007 counterpart. *'Michelangelo "Mikey" Splinterson' - Michelangelo is the shortest, second-youngest and least mature of his brothers and is known to be called "the free-spirited prankster". He wears an orange bandanna and wields a pair of nunchucks. His appearance and personality are very close to his 2012 counterpart but with the same build as his 2007 counterpart. *'Master Oroku Splinter' - A humanoid mutant brown rat who is the Ninja Turtles' sensei and adoptive father. He also doesn’t start training the turtles until threats about Shredder are discovered. He closely resembles his 2012 counterpart but with a similar look to his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Back to the Sewer) look. Human and Mutant Allies *'April O'Neil' - A redhead tomboyish girl who is the first human friend of the Ninja Turtles. She usually wears a pair of glasses. She closely resembles her 2012 counterpart but with the same hair color as her 2003 counterpart. *'Casey Jones' - A young vigilante who is the second human friend and ally of the Ninja Turtles. He is closely designed after his 2007 counterpart but with the same build as his 2012 counterpart. The Foot Clan *'Oroku Saki/The Shredder' - The leader of the Foot Clan and the former owner of Master Splinter. He is the arch-enemy of the Ninja Turtles. He is closely designed after the Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation but with the same look as his 2003 and 2012 counterparts. *'Karai' - The apprentice of the Shredder and a sword-wielding ninja like her rival/boyfriend Leonardo. She closely resembles her 2012 counterpart but with the same build as her 2003 and 2007 counterparts. *'Baxter Stockman' - The mad scientist and creator of Mousers working for Shredder. He closely resembles his 2003 counterpart but with the same look as his 2012 counterpart. *'Foot Soldiers' - An army of ninjas loyal to Shredder, making up the soldiers of the Foot Clan. Their appearances are very close to the ones from the first two live-action movies but with a similar looks to Cyber Foot Ninjas from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Back to the Sewer).